ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Rezz
Rezz & Mau5 (In USA known as mau5ville: The Music Show '''and '''mau5ville and in Japan known as Rezz & Mau5 DJs From The Intergalatic Planet (レズとマウス 銀河系間の惑星からのDJ) (Rezu to mausu gingakei-kan no wakusei kara no DJ)) is an American/Canadian Animated Action/Adventure Sci-Fi Comedy series created by deadmau5 and Rezz and directed by Gravity Falls creator Alex Hirsch. Here is the list of the main, recurring, one-time, and minor characters. Main Characters The Main Eight * mau5 (Voiced by deadmau5) is the lead alien mouse DJ who escaped from his home-planet. * Rezz (Voiced by Rezz) is the 2nd in-command alien humanoid DJ from Neptune who saved the Earth with her hypnotic music. * Spor (Aka Feed Me) (Voiced by Feed Me) is the monster of mau5ville and mau5's friend. * ATTLAS (Voiced by ATTLAS) is an alien humanoid DJ from and friend of mau5 who ran away from his planet because the lord from his planet is being too bossy to him. * No Mana (Voiced by No Mana) is a robotic alien DJ from with the cutest emotes and pixels. * i_o (Voiced by i_o) is a ghost-like alien DJ and No Mana's partner with his powers of telekinesis. * BlackGummy (Voiced by BlackGummy) is the Gummy Bear robot DJ who's color is black. * EDDIE (Voiced by EDDIE) is a robot DJ who escaped from a robot factory years ago. * Professor Meowingtons (Voiced by David Eddings) is mau5's talking cat who has an IQ of a genius. New Mains * TinLicker (Voiced by Cidertalk (Chipspeech)) is a giant robot who is friends with mau5, Rezz, and others. He was introduced in Episode 20 Recurring Characters mau5ville, Rezz Street Citizens * Monstergetdown (Voiced by Monstergetdown) is a monster of mau5ville, He appeared in some episodes and he always greet mau5 and his friends at the bus stop. * Mr. Bill (Voiced by Mr. Bill) is a black alien creature who appears in some episode. He is friends with mau5. Mau5's Cats * Miss Nyan Cat (Voiced by Tara Strong) is mau5's gray talking cat who is related to Meowingtons. * Noob (Voiced by Tara Strong) is mau5's bengal talking cat who is related to Meowingtons. The Play Records Group * Melleefresh (or Melleny Fresh) (Voiced by Melleefresh) is an electronican who is the leader of the Play Records group. * Alixander III (Aka Dirty 30) (Voiced by Alixander III/Dirty 30) Is one of the members of the Play Records group. He is one of Melleefresh's friends. * Jerome Robins (Voiced by Jerome Robins) is one of the members of the Play Records group. He is one of Melleefresh's friends. * SpekrFreks are the members of the Play Records group. They are two of Melleefresh's friends. * Defibrillator (Voiced by Defibrillator) is one of the members of the Play Records group. He is one of Melleefresh's friends. * MC Flipside (Voiced by MC Flipside) Is one of the members of the Play Records group. He is one of Melleefresh's friends and her crush. * Marcie (Voiced by Marcie) Is one of the members of the Play Records group. She is one of Melleefresh's friends. Other Characters Gamer Boy Gamer Boy (Voiced by Matt Chapman) is an alien gamer who plays the most popular MMORPG game that can be played in Virtual Reality. He is actually revealed to be a deadmau5 and Rezz fan due to his interaction with them in the VR game. Anchorman An unnamed anchorman (Voiced by Patrick Warbuton) is a news anchorman who appears in some episode. Toy Shop Employee An unamed Toy Shop Employee (Voiced by Tom Kenny) is an employee who works at Toys B Us (Parody of Toys R Us). He tells Rezz that all of the Ouija Boards are all being recalled because the boards are too dangerous for kids to play with. Feed Me's Family * Eyeball (Voiced by John DiMaggio) is a blue monster father of Feed Me. He is one of the monsters who were banished to Electronica's Electric Mountain. He has one eye and protects his family. * Red (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) is a red monster mother of Feed Me. She is one of the monsters were banished to Electronica's Electric Mountain. She loves her son and helps her family. * Crazy (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is a lime green monster brother of Feed Me. He is one of the monsters who were banished to Electronica's Electric Mountain. He likes drinking punch and he is goofy. * Tiny (Voiced by Tara Strong) is a pink monster cousin of Feed Me. She is one of the monsters who are banished to Electronica's Electric Mountain. She is small and very timid. * Blobby (Voiced by Patrick Warbuton) is the only blob monster cousin of Feed Me. He is one of the monsters who were banished to Electronica's Electric Mountain. He is slimy and is always more of a doofus. * Fluffy (Voiced by Grey DeLise) Is the only furry monster cousin of Feed Me. She is one of the monsters who were banished to Electronica's Electric Mountain. She is sassy, but adorable and cute. * Wormy (Voiced by Billy West), Worma (Voiced by Kate Micucci), Wormit (Voiced by Tom Kenny), and Big Bud (Voiced by Matt Chapman) are monster siblings of Feed Me. They are the monsters who were banished to Electronica's Electric Mountain. Wormy is smart, Worma is peppy, Wormit is panicky, and Big Bud is weird. * Spidey (Voiced by Danny Devito) is a the only spider uncle of Feed Me. He is one of the monsters who were banished to Electronica's Electric Mountain. Spidey is kind of cranky to some people, but is also nice to them. EDDIE's Friends * ZINC (Voiced by Billy West) is one of the robots who escaped from the factory. He is a robot with one eyes that has visualizers on it, It moves when he talks. * COBALT (Voiced by Matt Chapman) is one of the robots who escaped from the factory. He is a robot who claimed he is toughest of them all. * SAL-3 (Pronounced: Sally) (Voiced by Jessica Dicicco) is one of the robots who escaped from the factory. She is a female robot designed after Hatsune Miku and Dynamo from Powerpuff Girls. * Bismuth (Voiced by Tara Strong) is one of the robots who escaped from the factory. She is a robot named after a gemstone and was EDDIE's crush. Minor/One-Time Characters Witch and Wizard School students and teachers * The Three Witches, Inferna (Voiced by Grey DeLise), Aqua (Voiced by Tara Strong), and Electrica (Voiced by Kate Micucci) are the three friends of Rezz from her witch school. They are magical witches who have the power of Fire, Water, and Electricity. * The Wizard Teacher (Voiced by Danny Devito) is Rezz's former Teacher from her witch school. He is the parody of Gandalf from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. Deceased Characters * Mayor Newton (Voiced by John DiMaggio) was the mayor of an old town before being renamed to mau5ville. He died at the hospital after telling mau5 that he will take control of his town. He's named after Sir Isaac Newton. One Time Characters * Mr. Darylman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is the owner of the Darylman Circus until his retirement because a new Circus arrived which will replace his own circus. * The Cuddlebugs (Voiced by Tara Strong, Grey DeLise, Kate Micucci, Matt Chapman, James Arnold Taylor, and Jessica Dicicco) are care bear-like insects in the land of the Cuddlebugs. Melleefresh seems to find them adorable. * Rover is a robot dog who wanders around Mars. He made a one-time debut in Episode 28. Villains * The scientists from another planet (Which both of them are voiced by Billy West and Matt Chapman) are a group who ride their own giant spaceship, decontaminating other toxic planets including PAT3RN4L. * Mr. Richman (Voiced by John DiMaggio) is a greedy alien who is the owner of the Richman Industries. He was the antagonist in Episode 2 where he wants to tear down the old amusement park that Rezz and mau5 used to visit in favor of a giant casino, His fate is that he gets exposed for his greedy secrets and was arrested for tax fraud. * The Nightmare Master (Voiced by Rezz) is a parody of Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street. She looked exactly like Rezz herself. * The Lord of Atomica (Voiced by Billy West) is ATTLAS's former boss who is being to cranky to him. He appears in Episode 11 as the main antagonist. He was defeated by ATTLAS and his friends after a huge battle, He then fired him afterwards because of the disastrous result and never see him again. * Madonna (Voiced by Tress MacNeille, Singing voice by Jess Robinson) is a singer and the antagonist of Episode 13 based on the controversial music feud between deadmau5 and Madonna. She is later reformed and called in a truce between her and mau5. * Ka Poʻe''' (Voiced by Jessica Dicicco) is an intergalactic Hawaiian Witch from the Hawaiian Planet. She is responsible for making all of the tikis to come to life with her spell in Episode 19. She is later defeated by Rezz's Music that lifted the spell on the tikis and was arrested for not having a license of the use of the tikis. * Richard Richman (Voiced by Billy West) is Mr. Richman's descendant who was the owner of the robot show. He took Tinlicker away to his show, but is defeated when all of the robots started rebelling against him. He was arrested for kidnapping and scamming. '''The Sea-Friends (Based on the sea-creatures from Flying Octopus music video) * Octavio (Voiced by Billy West) is a purple octopus who lived on the pacific ocean on Earth who used a flying submarine after correcting the blue-prints, heading from Planet Earth to Rezz's Home-world called Neptune. He met Rezz and her friends during their vacation. * Star (Voiced by Matt Chapman) is a yellow starfish who lived on the pacific ocean on Earth who used a flying submarine after correcting the blue-prints, heading from Planet Earth to Rezz's Home-world called Neptune. He met Rezz and her friends during their vacation. * Leeseelie (Voiced by Kate Micucci) is a blue eel who lived on the pacific ocean on Earth who used a flying submarine after correcting the blue-prints, heading from Planet Earth to Rezz's Home-world called Neptune. She met Rezz and her friends during their vacation. The Alien Daycare Teachers * Mrs. Fluorine (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) is one of the alien daycare teachers. She is nice to everyone including mau5 and his friends and she is kind of a klutz. She is named after a chemical element * Mr. Chlorine (Voiced by Matt Chapman) is one of the alien daycare teachers. He is kind of cranky and can give most of his workers including his substitutes commands. He is named after a chemical element. The TechnoBall players and their Umpire * David Strongarm (Voiced by Patrick Warbuton) Is mau5's favorite TechnoBall player from Mars. He is one of the teams called Spider-Monkies. * Sticky Batterball (Voiced by Billy west) is Feed Me's favorite TechnoBall player from Saturn. He is one of the teams called Spider-Monkies. * Kurt Krypton (Voiced by Tom Kenny) is Rezz's favorite TechnoBall player from Neptune. He is one of the teams called Spider-Monkies. * Rocks Copperstone (Voiced by John DiMaggio) Is ATTLAS's favorite TechnoBall player from Jupiter. He is one of the teams called Spider-Monkies. * Umpire Garrison (Voiced by Matt Chapman) is the umpire of TechnoBall. He helps the TechnoBall players called the Spider-Monkies including mau5, Rezz, Feed Me, and ATTLAS compete against their rival team, Killer-Bees. Other Characters Voiced by Guest Stars * c4t (Pronounced Cat) (Voiced by Kelly Zimmerman) is mau5's old friend. She warned mau5 that their planet PAT3RN4L will be doomed by the scientist's big decontaminating ray-gun and advises mau5 to evacuate from the planet, she then waves a tearful goodbye to him before being trapped in a blue force field. * Alison Wonderland (Voiced by Alison Wonderland) is an anime-like DJ and vocalist who is a magical girl. She was the antagonist in Episode 5 until she was reformed. * Gerard Way (Voiced by Gerard Way) is a singer, songwriter, musician, and comic book writer who appears in a UFC robot battle arena. He was defeated by his opponent mau5, but his robot malfunctioned causing everyone including Gerard himself to flee. He at least survived from being crushed by mau5's robot. He reappeared in Episode 21 where he races against Rezz and mau5. * DP.01 (Voiced by Thomas) and DP.02 (Voiced by Guy) aka Daft Punk are robotic DJs of the 90s. They made cameo appearances in Episode 22 and made their debut in Episode 25. Characters from Other Cartoons * Ickis (Voiced by Charlie Adler) is the main protagonist/anti-hero of AAAHH!!! Real Monsters, changing roles with Oblina. His method of scaring humans is the ability to grow bigger. However, due to Ickis' large ears, he is often confused with a bunny rabbit. Ickis also has feet in the shape of an elf's shoe. Ickis also tends to be on the nervous side and often has a lack of self-confidence, partly from trying to live up to the legacy of his father, Slickis, who was the academy's most renowned student. Ickis is room-mates with Oblina and Krumm, and he is also best friends with them. He goes to the Monster Academy along with many other monsters. * Oblina (Voiced by Grey DeLise, Was voiced by Christine Cavanaugh) is the deuteragonist or ratter tritagonist of AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. She often bickers with Ickis, one of her two roommates. Oblina goes to the Monster Academy for an education. She is the brains of the group and is very well behaved, unlike Ickis and Krumm. Oblina treats Krumm very well, so much that once Krumm thought that she had a "squish" on him. She is a hard worker. * Krumm (Voiced by Patrick Warbuton, Was voiced by David Eccles) is is a short, smelly, and very hairy monster and the tritagonist or ratter deuteragonist of AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. He lives with Oblina and Ickis. His teacher, the Gromble, often yells at him. Krumm holds his eyes in his hands since they are detached. He is treated very nicely by Oblina, his only female friend. Category:Rezz & Mau5 Category:PrincessDaisyFan99's ideas Category:List of characters